


Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before

by Prochytes



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Helen so cryptic about her goals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to the end of S1. Originally written for LJ in 2009.

Helen watched the men elbowing a path towards them. “You gave me up. Again.”

Nick sipped his coffee. “You’re hard to trust, Helen.”

“That’s a big mistake.”

“It’s always a ‘big mistake’. We’re so ignorant and you’re so wise. So why, Helen, haven’t you ever tried just telling us whatever the _Hell_ it is you know?”

Helen looked sad. And just as the sedative in his coffee took effect, Nick understood.

“I have. It never works.” Slipping from her seat, she murmured into a tape-recorder (“ _Attempt thirty-seven: failure_ ”) and headed for the anomaly outside.


End file.
